Oliver's Birthday Wish
by JustHopeful
Summary: Oliver's birthday is here and he only wants one thing for his birthday. One thing he could ask for. But what is it? MOLIVER with a hint of LACKSON TWO-SHOT
1. Part 1

**A/N: This story is pretty old. I've had it on my computer for months. I hope you all enjoy the first part of Oliver's Birthday Wish. This will be a Two-Shot and it will all be in Oliver's POV.**

* * *

I lay on my bed, thinking about what could happen today. Today was not any ordinary Saturday; it was my first birthday party. Lily and Miley threw me a party ,but Lilly invited me to my surprise party. So, it's not that much of a surprise anymore. But, anyway, They picked who was coming, so I wasn't sure what would happen. I already knew what my birthday wish was. It was to be kissed by Miley.

Miley was my bestfriend, but now I grew feelings for her, even though Miley told me she was Hannah Montana, I still liked her. I didn't like Hannah Montana, I like Miley Stewart.

I heard a knock on my door.

I yelled, "Come in!"

It was Lily. Lily sat on my bed and asked, "So, Oliver. I know you like her."

How did she find out!

Lily explained, "If you are wondering how I know you like her are for three reasons." I replied, "Three reasons?"

She then took a deep breath, "First, I saw you making out with her Hannah and Miley picture."

I blushed. I couldn't believe Lily saw that. But there was a reason I was kissing her pictures. I was trying to learn how to kiss, because I want my first kiss to be with Miley and I want our kiss to be perfect.

Lily saw me daydreaming and continued, "Second, I read your journal."

My jaw dropped open. How did she get a hold of my journal? Those were filled with my weirdo and perverted thoughts and feelings for Miley. But I realized, she does that to everyone.

Lily continued on, "The last is that you stare at her when she's in her bikini."

Lily chuckled while saying the last one. I only blushed. Lily giggled some more, "Now, it is your time to tell her your real feelings."

I shook my head no, "It could ruin our friendship."

Lily explained, "No, it won't ruin your friendship with her, it will make it stronger.

Lily stood up and left, "Bye now. I hope you tell Miley your real feelings today."

I was still embarrassed that Lily saw me kissing her picture. I hope she hasn't said anything to Miley. I decided to take on Lily's advice. I got up from my bed and got ready.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the first part of Oliver's Birthday Wish. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So, here's the second part of Oliver's Birthday Wish. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! I would also like to thank IHeartBooth and StarQueen17 for reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

It was now time to party! Guests came in rushing. I turned up the music and saw everyone cheer. I wondered where Miley was. I hope she comes soon and then I could get my birthday wish. The doorbell rang. I quickly opened the door and saw Miley. I stared at her in awe. Miley looked hot!

Miley then interrupted my enjoyment, "Oliver, my face is up here! Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to let me in?"

I blushed and let Miley in.

Miley complimented, "Wow! You look handsome. Who did you get all dressed up for?" I

grinned, "I can't tell."

Miley grabbed my hand and asked me, "Oliver, Would you like to dance with me?"

I felt my heart beat as fast as ever.

I nervously said, "Y-Yeah."

I couldn't believe it. I was dancing with Miley! I held her close and danced with her. This was my chance to get closer to her, after all we were dancing. So she wouldn't suspect a thing.

After we danced, I grabbed Miley a drink. We talked and ate for over half an hour.

Miley then suggested, "Oliver, you should cut your cake already."

I nodded in agreement. Miley and Lily held a chocolate cake that said 'Happy Birthday Smokin' Oken!'

Lily winked, "Now make your wish."

I looked at Miley. She was happily waiting for me to blow out my candles. Of course I wished _I wish Miley would kiss me today._ Everyone was cheering when I blew out my candles. Miley ran up to me and gave me a birthday hug. My whole body was tingling and I grew hot. I hope Miley didn't notice.

Lily gave me another wink and mouthed, "Tell her." I mouthed back, "No."

Lily came up and excitedly said, "Hey Miley! Oliver! Want to play a game of spin the bottle?" I

personally did not want to play this. What if I didn't get Miley?

Miley answered, "Yeah! Come on Oliver!"

Lily called some other people too. We all went inside my room.

Lily ordered, "Now everyone goes in boy-girl order."

Everyone listened to Lily.

I then explained, "Okay I want Miley to go first."

Lily cooed, "Oooooohhhh!"

I looked at Miley, her hand was on the bottle. She spun it. I crossed my fingers and said to myself, _land on me, land on me, Land on me._ I opened my eyes and it landed on Jake. Great. I have no chance on Miley liking me. Jake leaned in to kiss Miley. Miley did the same. Jake puckered his lips and grasped Miley. I could see Miley was trying to push him away. My jealously took over and I pushed Jake away from Miley. Jake was still in 'la la land' and Miley was wiping her lips.

It was Lily's turn now. Lily spun it. I hoped it wasn't Jake again. I couldn't take another friend kissing Jake Ryan. I realized it spun on Jackson. I didn't know how both of them would react. I was surprised when both of them grabbed each other and started making out. Miley made a disgusted face and moved on. Jake yelled, "Get a room or something! Now break it up!" Jackson and Lily both stopped for air. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed!

It was now Jake's turn. Jake casually spun the bottle. In my mind I was hoping it wouldn't land on Miley. The bottle pointed to Lily. Lily and Jake leaned forward and lightly kissed for two seconds. It was supposed to be Jackson's turn, but he left to go get a sandwich.

So now it was my turn. My hands shook as I spun the bottle. I was saying over and over in my head _Land on Miley, Land on Miley, Land on Miley. _My breathing stopped. The bottle pointed at Miley. I didn't care what anyone thought right now. I have my chance and I took it. I kissed Miley just how I kissed her picture. It was perfect. Even though it lasted only a few seconds, I enjoyed every second of it.

When those seven seconds of heaven ended, Miley smiled and said, "It's not over yet."

Miley grabbed me and kissed me. I guess I got my birthday wish.

I whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Miley gave me one last kiss and said, "Donut, Now you got your birthday wish."

* * *

**A/N: So, I managed to write Miley in character! I thought I would write her very OOC, but I didn't! As you can see, I added a little Lackson in there too! I hope you all enjoyed Oliver's Birthday Wish! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
